bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Jones
"Don't believe everything you see on the internet... Abraham Lincoln said that." This is a recreation page of the character Michael Jones. Michael is the main character of his own series. He is the brash, hyperactive, sarcastic young character. Characteristics Rather arrogant and quite the loudmouth Michael is the type of dude that others find it hard to get along with, much less get acquainted with due to his erratic and wild behavior. To be fair he enjoys getting on people's nerves and digging into them in that respect. Despite his brash nature he isn't a bad guy and when people get past his cocky attitude he shows a friendlier side. He isn't outright annoying to everyone and is known to act pretty normal sometimes but in these moments he becomes so bored that often times he'll resort to his bombastic ways. He is very loyal to those that have shown him loyalty, and will become protective of them should anything arise. One of the few ways to really make him angry is to test his loyalty. When he feels like he's getting the short end of the stick he'll make it known that he feels betrayed. Michael loves to get down and have fun, whether it involves alcohol, or a party. He is very hyperactive and many have considered the fact that he may have ADHD. He is quite girl crazy and despite his sometimes awkward and arrogant attitude he's pretty smooth sometimes. Though most girls are uncomfortable because of his wild nature and crazy antics. He is a very social guy and enjoys getting everyone's attention, even if that means antagonizing people. Due to his size he isn't really intimidated by others and mostly laughs off most peoples' attempts to intimidate him. If he sees someone being mistreated Michael will act and often try to intimidate the bully into submission. Though not really into fighting if at all challenged Michael does not mind fighting. His past expulsion was because he slammed a Senior that went after him when he was a Freshman. He doesn't enjoy bullying others but he believes in the idea of hard justice to get the point across. In one situation during a band practice they had Michael was even able to intimidate Erick Boucher who is considered to be one of the most physically intimidating students at the academy. Michael mostly likes to resolve conflict through more peaceful means however, and he's quite good at it. Michael's relationship with his dad virtually nonexistent. His dad thinks he's a lost cause and he'd be better off adopting his successor in. To keep himself free of the paparazzi Matthew dropped Michael off at Bullworth and later told the media he did it because he loved him. Michael sees his dad as a monster and will do anything to piss him off and show the media that his dad isn't perfect. Michael has even adapted a media persona as the 'rebellious son.' Appearance Michael stands at an imposing 6'4", and weighs 230 pounds, he is well muscled and athletic, with long arms and very well defined legs. He has a somewhat square face, though slightly round, with a chiseled jawline, and moderately high cheekbones. Many girls at Bullworth find him to be quite good looking. Michael has Blue-Gray eyes that can be seen as rich, and open. During school Michael will don the school uniform but usually wear track pants, or jeans as he finds the school slacks to be too douchy. He likes his clothes to be neat, and in order. During the winter time Michael will still wear the uniform but instead toss a track jacket over his already default outfit. When he isn't in school he'll lean to the more loose and fit style of clothing with t-shirts, loose running slacks, and green tennis shoes. Backstory Michael was born to two talented, and renounced Taekowndo practitioners and was raised in that background. He picked up Martial Arts through Wrestling, and was just a natural talent at it. It all made sense due to his parents background for being naturally gifted athletes. His parents were able to get him enrolled in a private school best known for creating competitive athletes and also because they didn't really want the responsibility of raising a kid. As this happened Michael became more belligerent and rebellious because he was tired of being left to his own devices in a place where he socially didn't belong. After getting expelled for vandalizing a trophy case that the school had used to applaud themselves the next step was towards Bullworth, which is where his parents immediately sent him afterwards. Once at Bullworth Michael joined the Wrestling team was overall accepted by the other Jocks. He became one of the cool kids and quickly befriended Ryan Irvin, who then became his best friend. The two were Ted's top lieutenants and Michael was very well respected among the Jocks. There was one thing Michael didn't take very well and that was the bullying that the Jocks had caused that went rampant. For much of his Sophomore and Junior year he was silent about that and never spoke against Ted. Finally he started feeling like a hypocrite, much like his own father. He lashed out and beat Ted in front of the entire school and tried to put an end to the bullying but that only intensified the rivalry with the Jocks. After leaving the Jocks clique and severing his friendship with Ryan Michael moved to a different room to get away from Ryan and was matched with Charles Caldwell. The two both detested the bullying at the academy and became best friends. Then he was introduced to Charles' friends Greg Ryder, and Clayton Stone and the four decided that they'd challenge the bullies at the academy and try to pave a better environment for the little guy. Michael went from being a popular Jock to being an infamous rebel seemingly overnight and the rivalry that he has with the schools' Bullies has only grown more and more volatile overtime. Relationships Love Interest(s): Bradi McGuire: Michael and Bradi are at this time currently in a relationship. The two of them quickly became quick friends after meeting earlier in the year. Her shyness is in stark contrast to his charismatic nature, but he has come to bring out the best in her, just as she brings the best out in him. Friends: Greg Ryder: The two have been best friends for quite a time. Greg was Michael's first friend that he made upon his arrival at the academy. They both share an interest in causing trouble, and have a similar, quirky sense of humor. C-Money: C-Money and Michael are great friends, they bicker back and forth. C-Money's often serious traits conflict with Michael's more laid back, 'what-the-hell' attitude. When the situation requires it they both have each others backs. Charles Caldwell: These two both arrived the same year, both became roommates, and with that are almost like family. Their bond is so close that they are almost inseparable. They have very little in common, with Michael being wild and eccentric, and Charles being more laid back, but the two became good friends based on the music they both come to enjoy. Leroy Atlas: At first Michael didn't know what to make of Leroy. They were on uncertain terms but after surviving a fight with the Townies, one in which both came to aid one another, the two forged a bond and become good friends. Jo Sinclair: Michael and Jo are both a lot alike, and as such have become very close friends since they met. He enjoys her daredevil antics and aims to be just as audacious as she is. Milo Lopez: The initial opinion that Michael held for Milo was quite low, being that the two were competitors in the "flirting with girls" competition. After getting to know him Michael actually really, really likes Milo and the two have gone about causing all sorts of mischief together. Acquaintances: Ryan Irvin: At one time they were best friends, but that has since passed. Ryan's own manipulation has led to a wall being constructed between them. They aren't outright hostile, but one can feel the brewing tension between them when they're around each other. Jimmy Hopkins: Jimmy and Michael have no outright contempt for one another. At one time they were almost convinced to fight one another but cooler heads were able to defuse the situation. Michael has great respect for Jimmy. Parker Ogilvie: At one time close friends the two have since parted ways as Parker dated Bradi, and after their break-up soon Michael and Bradi began dating. They aren't adversaries, but certainly aren't friends. Michael has extended his hand and attempted to reinstate their friendship but Parker won't even entertain the idea of that. Gregory Todd: Michael views Gregory as a good kid. Sometimes he jokes with him. The two don't know each other very well but Michael would view him as one of the better overall kids at the academy. Gregory is always wary of Michael, especially when Erick is around, because Michael has a tendency to agitate him almost willfully. Enemies: Ted Thompson: They were once best friends once, along with Ryan but when Michael promptly left the clique and beaten Ted in a fight they started to get into an aggressive rivalry that has turned the entire clique against Michael. After leaving the clique, and beating Ted in a fight Michael decided to add insult to injury by putting the moves on Mandy right in front of the Jock leader. This act of humiliation puts Michael at the head of the Jocks worst enemies at Bullworth. Damon West: At one time Damon boasted about being the strongest in the clique. When Michael joined there was mostly disdain between both of them. Michael saw Damon as a stupid lackey but Damon saw Michael as his rival. The two were the strongest in the clique and with Michael winning the state championship over Damon it was obviously going to come to a head. When Damon heard some of the stuff Michael had said about him to get him worked out he challenged Michael to a match in front of the whole school. Things did not go in Damon's favor. Not only did Michael beat him handily he also taunted him in front of the entire school. A burn that would be felt for quite some time. Tad Spencer: On his first day of school Michael had accidentally bumped Tad in the hall. This is the historic moment where Tad instantly became Michael's most hated rival at the school. After the harmless bump Tad was so offended that he had paid off the Prefects to promptly apprehend him, and give him detention. Following Michael's first detention he sought the rich jerk out and vandalized his car, along with smashing up a Junior Boxing Trophy that Tad had won in the 8th Grade. Since then these two have practically been at each others' throats. Malcolm Evans: These two have butted heads on a number of occasions. Malcolm is the only one to ever really give Michael a run for his money, and vice-versa. Though they've fought often, they respect each other as fighters. Prior to Michael's rivalry with the Preps the two were actually good friends, the only motivation behind their rivalry is because Derby says Michael is an enemy. Erick Boucher: Since the beginning Erick and Michael were destined to dislike each other. They've had minimal interactions in the past, those of which never turned out favorable for either one, but when a couple of mutual friends kickstarted a band and both of them needed to be around each other more this is when things seriously started to come to a head. Michael was mostly amused with Erick's volatile nature and would push his buttons at will. Erick despised Michael's cocky attitude and would go off on him at any opportunity. Kirby Olsen: Whether by coincidence or not Michael found Kirby checking out Bradi's feet one day at a party by the beach and ever since Michael has had it in for him. He'll go out of his way to torment the Jock. Fighting Style Michael is a very powerful guy and uses his massive size to bully people around. Known for German-Suplexes, Double Leg takedowns, and when he gets on top punching a guy out with ruthless intent. He's not a signature Boxer like Bif but he hits insanely hard and doesn't mind fighting toe-to-toe with talented Boxers like Malcolm and Bif. Still, he would prefer to use his superior Wrestling ability to overpower his adversaries and punch them into submission. His Wrestling is so effective that he has outwrestled the previously known best Wrestler at Bullworth, Damon West. Category:Original Characters